flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
Revelation Zero, Part 2
| aired = March 18, 2010 | title_image = Hydra | writer = Quinton Peeples | director = Constantine Makris and Jon Polson | guest_cast = Ricky Jay as Flosso Lindsay Crouse as Nicole's mother Gil Bellows as Timothy James Cosmo as Phillip Michael Massee as Deacon Gibbons Claire Jacobs as Lorraine Campos Marc Menchaca as Wheeler Karl Herlinger as Quarry with Michael Ealy as Marshall Vogel | co-starring = Brian Skala as Adam Campos Josh Kelly as Graham Campos Hannah Marks as Annabelle Campos Rodney Rowland as Victor Amy Rosoff as Marcie Turoff | uncredited = }} "Revelation Zero, Part 2" is the twelfth episode of season 1 of FlashForward. It first aired in the United States on Thursday, March 18, 2010 on ABC. Summary Finding the Ambulance Dem and Vogel are tracking down a lead on the ambulance. Dem calls Janis. The task force finds the abandoned ambulance. Guns drawn, they approach it. The back door opens, and a bomb appears to be triggered. A moment later, the ambulance explodes. At least one agent is killed in the explosion. The bomb was keyed to the frequency of their radios, so it was triggered when they arrived. Vogel suggests that the kidnappers saw Mark in their vision, so they've been using that knowledge to stay a step ahead. Finding Lloyd Returning to his car, Mark sees a flyer for Crown Cheese Steak, and remembers a similar flyer in his flash. He talks to the owner, who is unable to provide any help; he then notices a sign about the restaurant being in a new location. Mark visits the old location of Crown Cheese Cake. The building is a burned out shell and there's an eight-ball spray-painted on the glass at the front of the building. Mark checks the lock and it does not open. Although he does not know it, Simon and Lloyd are downstairs, and Wheeler and Quarry are putting hoods on their heads. Mark drives off, but takes another look at the restaurant pamphlet. He recalls that he told Lloyd in his flash, "I just wish you were standing behind the eight-ball" and turns his car around. He lines up with the restaurant and backs into it at high speed. Quarry man opens fire. Simon grabs a gun that was on the ground and pursues Wheeler. While Mark is beating Quarry into unconsciousness, Simon kills Wheeler. After the authorities and paramedics arrive, Mark shows Lloyd the help pamphlet. Mark tells Lloyd that now it's time to tell everything. Simon is carted off in an ambulance. Flosso is inside, waiting for him. Simon has been working with Flosso, but says he will no longer do so. Flosso shows him the same security camera footage of Suspect Zero that the FBI has and threatens to notify the authorities. Global Blackout Uncle Teddy Nicole and Bryce Nicole and Bryce arrive at a coffee shop so Nicole can talk to Timothy about her struggling and dying in her Flash. Bryce is there as security for Nicole. Without explaining, she asks Bryce to try to get the change from his purchase in pennies. Timothy points out that people who are being baptized sometimes struggle after they are under water and that she may have simply fainted. Timothy suggests that Nicole's Flash reflect a sacrifice and relates it to Jesus' sacrifice, and how his followers thought his death was a tragedy because they did not recognize the big picture. "God puts something good in your life, embrace it." With that comment, Nicole looks and smiles at Bryce. Afterward, Bryce accompanies Nicole home. He tells her of his reservations about religion. As they approach the front door, Nicole offers Bryce an opportunity to leave before he enters, explaining that her mother acts strangely if her medicine is not working correctly. Bryce wants to stay. They find Nicole's mother gluing pennies to the wall. She is wearing large paper clamps in her hair, but describes them as butterflies. Nicole's mother asks Bryce if he is a doctor. After he says he is, she tells him that she has been struck by lightening six times. Bryce glances at Nicole, who shakes her head. Nicole's mother specifies that only pennies from 1989 may be used on the wall. because that is the year Nicole was born. The penny wall is a tribute to her. Bryce asks Nicole's mother if she thinks God caused the FlashForward. She answers that it does not matter, claiming that she has a hallucination every day. She says that what some people call coincidence is really God at work. All three glue pennies to the wall. Later, Bryce waits for Timothy. Bryce tells the former window-washer that he does not want Nicole to get hurt. Timothy assures him that he has no intention of hurting Nicole, adding that no one ever got hurt by getting a little more love into their life More Bryce waits for Timothy, and they chat about religion. Bryce wants to make sure Nicole doesn't get hurt. On the day of the blackout, Simon, his sister Annabelle, his mother and brothers are at his father's funeral. A driver takes Simon away from the funeral, and hands him a ticket to a baseball game. Simon, on the phone with D. Gibbons, is confused. Gibbons, remotely surveilling Simon, sends him to his seat, where there's a tub of popcorn. Simon takes a few bites, and finds a ring inside a box. Gibbons instructs Simon to put the ring on. Moments later, the GBO occurs. Simon starts to leave his seat, and receives a phone call. Gibbons instructs Simon to walk into the tunnel. This is captured on the stadium's security footage. Inside the tunnel, Flosso and the driver are waiting for him. Flosso asks for the ring back, and asks him to return. At the hospital (present day), Olivia instructs Simon to return to his bed. Janis appears with his medication, and escorts away. She advises him that he's officially in DHS custody. Lloyd is being interrogated by Mark. Vogel calls Mark a loose cannon while watching the interrogation. Mark asks why Lloyd didn't come forward with knowledge of the second blackout. Mark wants more information. Simon asks Janis when he can see Lloyd. She tells him he'll be in debriefing all day long. Simon attempts to disarm Janis with his charm, but then is overcome by something. He pulls out his medication, and says, penicillin. She asks if he's allergic, and he confirms. She runs for help, and he escapes; his ruse was successful. Trivia General Ratings Production Notes * Originally, this episode was supposed to air in the United States on March 4. However, ABC chose to push back the date to keep the episode from having to compete with American Idol. * Music * "Dark Was the Night, Cold Was the Ground" by "Blind" Willie Johnson. (Playing on the record player). Bloopers and Continuity Errors * In the scene where "Suspect Zero" is revealed to be Simon, his ticket says "American League East Champions vs. American League West Champions". Detroit is in the AL Central. Also, On October 6, 2009, the only baseball game being played was a one-game playoff between the Detroit Tigers and the Minnesota Twins to determine the division winner. This game was played not in Detroit, but in Minnesota at the Hubert H. Humphrey Metrodome. The playoffs would start the next day. * After Janis has fitted an electronic ankle bracelet on Simon in the Toronto airport so he won't get away again, she checks her smartphone for the current location, which shows 12.54 N and 17.17 W - that would place them somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean, off the coast of Gambia, Africa. Toronto's latitude and longitude is 43.60 N, 79.40 W. Cultural References * Magical Mystery Tour: Mark comments to his therapist feeling that the "Magical Mystery Tour" (i.e. a drug trip) is not the best route to unlocking the rest of his flashforward. * Where the Wild Things Are: Flosso makes a reference to this children's book (now turned movie) by saying, "Let the wild rumpus begin," a line identically spoken by the books protagonist, Max. * Books on the dresser at Simon's house when Janis and Simon's mother are looking over some of Simon's things: ** The Tao of Physics by Fritjof Capra: This book, in its epilogue, reads, "Physicists do not need mysticism, and mystics do not need physics, but humanity needs both." The work was roundly criticized by scientists. ** Slaughterhouse-Five by Kurt Vonnegut, Jr.: This book deals with concepts of time-travel, a concept similar to that of FlashForward, in that, everyone's consciousness traveled six months into the future. The Tralfamadorians are an alien species who see time all at once: past, present, and future all occurring together. Now that the world has seen their future in FlashForward, they too are beginning to at least see the present and the future at the same time. Literary Techniques * Juxtaposition: It is revealed that what was first shown as Simon's flashforward is in fact what had occurred in the present on October 6th just after the blackout. * Irony: Based on what Mark had said in his flashforward ("I just wish you had been behind the 8-ball when I came crashing through"), Mark finds a glass door with an 8-ball spray painted on it. Originally, Mark felt that the future was unchangeable, but after what Al Gough had done, Mark made a move to crash through the 8-ball, only to actually find Lloyd. *'Irony': Simon is revealed (to the audience) to be Suspect Zero, but he has little, if any, more knowledge of the GBO conspiracy than any of the other characters. Unanswered Questions General * After Simon escaped Janis' custody for the second time, why didn't she have assistants, who would have seen Simon murder Flosso? * Why do people in the flashforwards show no sign of knowing what was coming up because of the flashforward they had months ago? Flashes External links *Episode's article on IMDB